The present invention relates to a technology for improving compatibility related to an arrangement and functions of connector terminals for an IC card, and utilizability and reliability of an IC card, and related to, for example, a technology effective for application to a compatible memory card such as a multi media card (Multi Media Card).
There has been provided a memory card having implemented reductions in size and weight and the simplification of an interface, such as a multi media card or the like aimed to perform, for example, the transfer of information between cellular phone and digital network device. As described in, for example, the System Summary issued from the Multi Media Card Association, the multi media card has seven connector terminals as external interface terminals and adopts a serial interface. As compared with an ATA interface adopted by,a PC card or hard disk, it can lighten a load on a host system and can be used even in a simpler system.
Further, an SD card has been proposed as an upward compatible memory card like a multi media card, which adopts a serial interface and has nine connector terminals.